


Rosy Kisses

by logicallycrofters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Royality - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mainly Analogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallycrofters/pseuds/logicallycrofters
Summary: It’s Christmas Day, with mistletoe hanging in a doorway. Patton and Roman have been kissing away, and Virgil wants to experience the joy of mistletoe.





	Rosy Kisses

Nine o’clock Christmas night, Patton and Roman had gone into the kitchen to grab snacks. Roman hung mistletoe in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, hoping to get a few kisses from Patton. Patton grabbed the bowl of chips and dip, only to be swept off his feet by his boyfriend. Roman was a bit of an expert at carrying Patton bridal style, but this time, his destination wasn’t the couch. Roman strode in the direction of the sofa, yet he stopped in the arched doorway. He slowly looked up and cradled his boyfriend’s head in his hand. “Mistletoe, huh, Patton?” Roman chuckled. Patton grinned from ear to ear before leaning into Roman, their lips meeting in a rosy kiss.   
Meanwhile, from the couch, Virgil had something else on his mind. He and Logan were extremely close yet not officially dating. Virgil was uneasy, hoping for a kiss from Logan but worried that he didn’t reciprocate the feelings. As much as he wanted Logan, he didn’t want the love to be unrequited. Virgil looked over at Patton and Roman making out; he registered how much he wanted that mistletoe for himself. “Get a room, Disney gays!” He cupped his hands, not raising his voice. Roman and Patton stopped kissing just for enough time to leave the room. Virgil got up out of his sofa crease to lean up against the wall next to the mistletoe. Now for his plan to take action. He would wait there until Logan came around the corner and stop him in time for a kiss. Even if Logan didn’t want to commit to a long-term relationship, he hoped to at least get in an embrace. He wouldn’t get that close to Logan without consent, but if he miraculously said yes, Virgil would be content.  
Virgil heard footsteps coming that he could recognize from a mile away. The soft, yet competent steps were none other than Logan. Virgil’s heart raced, and he took a deep breath in. Logan came around the corner, nearly bumping into Virgil. He stepped back, unknowingly under the mistletoe. His eyes darted up, directly to the parasitic plant then back down to Virgil. His face went red, and he pushed his glasses up.   
“Virgil, I- I know it’s tradition to kiss under this mistletoe but if you don’t want to, I understand-” Logan started. Virgil grounded himself, unprepared for Logan’s remark. “Logan, do you want to? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but it’s the Christmas season, and we’re here now.”   
Logan took his hands out of his pockets and hesitated, looking up at the mistletoe once more. “Well actually, I came out here to see if you’d- nevermind.” He started to walk the way he’d come, but Virgil stopped him. “Logan. Would you like to give in to the tradition?” Logan’s posture softened, and he nodded. Virgil stepped towards him and wrapped one of his arms around Logan. They both leaned in towards each other and their lips interlocked into a rosy kiss.


End file.
